Corner protectors for material of substantial thickness are known, which are fitted to the shape of the corner to be protected and hence easily slip over that corner.
Such corner protectors often offer excellent protection from potentially damaging forces applied in any direction to the material of the corner. However, such corner protectors are difficult to manufacture and assemble, and, because they match the bulk of the corner to be protected, are bulky and difficult to store.